The studies in this protocol were designed to examine aspects of lipid and lipid protein metabolism as well as the clinical efficacy of high dose vitamin E therapy in three well characterized patients with abetalipoproteinemia. Pregnancy has been followed prospectively in one patient and a detailed analysis of lipoprotein changes, hormone levels and milk analysis following labor and delivery have been obtained.